The present invention relates to a new assembly for packaging a high intensity LED lamp for further incorporation into a lighting assembly. More specifically, this invention relates to an assembly for housing a high intensity LED lamp that provides integral electrical connectivity, integral heat dissipation and an integral optical control element in a compact and integrated package for further incorporation into a lighting device.
Currently, several manufacturers are producing high brightness light emitting diode (LED) packages in a variety of forms. These high brightness packages differ from conventional LED lamps in that they use emitter chips of much greater size, which accordingly have much higher power consumption requirements. In general, these packages were originally produced for use as direct substitutes for standard LED lamps. However, due to their unique shape, size and power consumption requirements they present manufacturing difficulties that were originally unanticipated by the LED manufacturers. One example of a high brightness LED of this type is the Luxeon™ Emitter Assembly LED (Luxeon is a trademark of Lumileds Lighting, LLC). The Luxeon LED uses an emitter chip that is four times greater in size than the emitter chip used in standard LED lamps. While this LED has the desirable characteristic of producing a much greater light output than the standard LED, it also generates a great deal more heat than the standard LED. If this heat is not effectively dissipated, it may cause damage to the emitter chip and the circuitry required to drive the LED.
Often, to overcome the buildup of heat within the LED, a manufacturer will incorporate a heat dissipation pathway within the LED package itself. The Luxeon LED, for example, incorporates a metallic contact pad into the back of the LED package to transfer the heat out through the back of the LED. In practice, it is desirable that this contact pad in the LED package be placed into contact with further heat dissipation surfaces to effectively cool the LED package. In the prior art attempts to incorporate these packages into further assemblies, the manufacturers that used the Luxeon LED have attempted to incorporate them onto circuit boards that include heat transfer plates adjacent to the LED mounting location to maintain the cooling transfer pathway from the LED. While these assemblies are effective in properly cooling the LED package, they are generally bulky and difficult to incorporate into miniature flashlight devices. Further, since the circuit boards that have these heat transfer plates include a great deal of heat sink material, making effective solder connections to the boards is difficult without applying a large amount of heat. The Luxeon LED has also been directly mounted into plastic flashlights with no additional heat sinking. Ultimately however, these assemblies malfunction due to overheating of the emitter chip, since the heat generated cannot be dissipated.
Further, because of the large form factor of the emitter chip in these assemblies they tend to emit light over a wide output angle. It is well known in the art that various combinations of lenses and reflectors can be used in conjunction to capture and redirect the wide angle output portion of the radiation distribution of the light emitted. For example, many flashlights available on the market today include a reflector cup around a light source to capture the radiation that is directed from the sides of the light source and redirect it in forward direction, and a convex lens that captures and focuses both the direct output from the light source and the redirected light from the reflector cup. While this is the common approach used in the manufacture of compact lighting devices such as flashlights, this method includes several inherent drawbacks. First, while this arrangement can capture much of the output radiation from the light source, the captured output is only slightly collimated. Light that exits from the light source directly without contacting the reflector surface still has a fairly a wide output angle that allows this direct light output to remain divergent in the far field of the lighting device. Therefore, to collimate this light in an acceptable manner and provide a focused beam, a strong refractive lens must be used. The drawback is that when a lens of this type is used, the image of the light source is directly transferred into the far field of the beam. Second, the light output is not well homogenized using an arrangement of this type. While providing facets on the interior of the reflector surface assists in smearing edges of the image, generally a perfect image of the actual light-generating source is transferred directly into the far field of the beam. In the case of an incandescent, halogen or xenon light source this is an image of a spirally wound filament and in the case of light emitting diodes (LEDs) it is a square image of the emitter die itself. Often this direct transfer of the light source image creates a rough appearance to the beam that is unattractive and distracting for the user of the light. Third, most of these configurations are inefficient and transfer only a small portion of the radiational output into the on axis output beam of the lighting device. Finally, these devices require several separate components to be assembled into mated relation. In this manner, these devices create additional manufacturing and assembly steps that increase the overall cost of the device and increase the chance of defects.
Several prior art catadioptric lenses combine the collector function with a refractive lens in a single device that captures and redirects the radiational output from a light source. U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,900, issued to Bitner, discloses a lens with a recess in the rear thereof into which the light source is placed. The angled sides of the lens act as reflective surfaces to capture light from the side of the light source and direct it in a forward manner using TIR principals. The central portion of the lens is simply a convex element to capture the on axis illumination of the light source and re-image it into the far field. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,961, issued to Harris, discloses a similar arrangement as Bitner but discloses reflective metallic walls around the sides of the light source to capture lateral radiation. In both of these devices, the on-axis image of the light source is simply an image of the light generating element itself and the lateral radiation is transferred as a circle around the central image. In other words, there is little homogenizing of the light as it passes through the optical assembly. Further, since these devices anticipate the use of a point source type light element, such as is found in filament type lamps, a curvature is provided in the front of the cavity to capture the divergent on axis output emanating from a single point to create a collimated and parallel output. Therefore, a relatively shallow optical curvature is indicated in this application.
Another prior art catadioptric lens is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,557. This type collimator is referred to as the “flat top tulip” collimator. In its preferred embodiment, it is a solid plastic piece with an indentation at the entrance aperture. The wall of the indentation is a section of a circular cone and the indentation terminates in a shallow convex lens shape. A light source (in an appropriate package) injects its light into the entrance aperture indentation, and that light follows one of two general paths. On one path, it impinges on the inner (conic) wall of the solid collimator where it is refracted to the outer wall and subsequently reflected (typically by TIR) to the exit aperture. On the other path, it impinges on the refractive lens structure, and is then refracted towards the exit aperture. This is illustrated schematically in FIG. 1A. As stated above, the collimator 2 is designed to produce perfectly collimated light 7 from an ideal point source 4 placed at the focal point of the lens 2. A clear limitation is that when it is used with a real extended source 6 of appreciable surface area (such as an LED chip) as seen in FIG. 1B, the collimation is incomplete and the output is directed into a diverging conic beam that includes a clear image of the chip as a central high intensity region 8 and a secondary halo region 9.
When a high intensity light source if manufactured using the prior art structures disclosed above, the device quickly becomes quite large in order to allow for all of the required tolerances and to accommodate the desired functionality. There is therefore a need for a compact assembly that provides for the mounting of a high intensity LED package that includes a great deal of heat transfer potential in addition to providing a high level of optical control of the light output thereby facilitating the incorporation of the LED into an overall lighting assembly. There is a further need for a compact lighting assembly that includes a high level of optical control through the use of a catadioptric lens assembly that collimates the light output from a light source while also homogenizing the output to produce a smoothly illuminated and uniform beam image in the far field of the device and includes integral means for dissipating the waste heat generated by the light source.